


Flight

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit" I whispered to myself as I looked down the plane aisles. I scanned all the seats. Every last one was taken except one that was seated close to the back. I cursed at myself again as I walked down the aisle. I prayed no one had that empty seat. As I moved closer I started to notice the gentleman that sat next to the empty seat. He looked very handsome with dark long curly hair that fell to his face. He was reading something and I didn't want to disturb him. I contemplated on just sitting somewhere else but there were no seats left. I stopped myself in front of him and brought up the courage to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

"Dammit" I whispered to myself as I looked down the plane aisles. I scanned all the seats. Every last one was taken except one that was seated close to the back. I cursed at myself again as I walked down the aisle. I prayed no one had that empty seat. As I moved closer I started to notice the gentleman that sat next to the empty seat. He looked very handsome with dark long curly hair that fell to his face. He was reading something and I didn't want to disturb him. I contemplated on just sitting somewhere else but there were no seats left. I stopped myself in front of him and brought up the courage to speak.

 

"Excuse me sir?" I asked quietly but loud enough for the gentleman to hear. The moment he looked up at me my heart got caught in my throat.

 

His brown eyes were deep but with the lighting they looked bright and vibrant. He had nice full lips and a soft gentle face to match his eyes. I almost forgot what i wanted to say to him.

 

"Umm, uh...sorry...is-is anyone sitting next to you? I don't have a seat and was wondering if I can sit next to you" I felt like running away after stumbling on my words, but the handsome stranger gave me a small smile. My heart almost completely melted.

 

"No one sitting next to me, you can sit here" he moved his duffel bag out the way for me to have a seat. I took my own messenger bag and placed it in the compartment over us and sat down with my tote bag in hand.

 

I said thank you to the cute stranger and took my seat. I sat and listened to the flight attendant give out the usual instructions for the plane and I buckled my seat belt. From the corner of my eye I watched as the man sitting next to me did the same and looked at the flight attendant intently.

 

I fully looked over at him and gave him a small smile which he looked at me and returned right back. The plane did its usual take off, which made me feel nervous.

 

"Scared of flying?" The cute stranger asked me. His English accent took me out of my concentration and I kept my full attention on him.

 

"Yes, I don't like flying" I said looking down at my shaking hands.

 

"Are you scared of flying?" I asked him back.

 

"Yea, I’m petrified of flying, I wasn't like this when I was younger" he said. I noticed how light his voice was and deep his accent was.

 

"My name is Kit" he introduced himself. He extended his hand to me; I gently took it and shook his hand.

 

"I’m Catherine, it’s nice to meet you" I said giving him a warm smile. Once the plane reached its altitude, the seat belt signal turned off and we both unbuckled our seat belts.

 

"So you’re heading to LA?" Kit asked me as i pulled my long and puffy hair back into a messy ponytail.

 

"Yes, I’m heading there for a modeling audition...and you?" I asked looking at him. He gave me a small grin.

 

"I’m going for a movie role, and practicing with a voice acting coach" this made me curious about him.

 

"Really? You’re an actor?" I asked wanting to know more. He gave me a nervous laugh.

 

"Yea, I’ve done theater work in London, I just finished doing a pilot project for HBO, now I'm heading to LA for this movie role I've been cast in" he excitedly went through his duffel bag and took out a script book and handed it to me. I looked at it and it read "Slient Hill: Revelation" my eyes widen at the title.

 

"Oh wow! I loved the first film. Which character are you playing?" I asked excitedly.

 

"I will be playing a character called Vincent...I have to work on my American accent though..." he said with a small chuckle. I giggled with him.

 

“That’s why I need a voice acting coach” he said with a smile.

 

"So you’re from London?" I asked turning my body to face him.

 

"Yes, north London to be exact" he said with a broad smile. From that moment, he told me everything I needed to know about London. All the places to visit and pubs to try out. His voice did something to me. Instead of concentrating on what he was saying, I was focused on wondering what his voice would sound like during sex. I tried not to think dirty thoughts about him, but he was making it extremely difficult.

 

It was my turn to tell him why i was heading to LA and how I performed in the production of "Chicago" in New York City and how I was a working model and dancer.

 

"Would you like to go out to dinner some time?" he finally asked me after a while of talking to each other. I looked up at him and gave him a surprised expression.

 

"I mean, if you’re not busy and all" he stammered and this made me want him even more.

 

"You’re beautiful, and I thought maybe one day you could come and visit London and I can give you a tour or something..." I felt like I was ready to melt with the words he spoke. I started to feel my face grow warm and it was then I had a thought.

 

"I would love all of that Kit" he smiled at me and looked down at his script book. Just then I leaned closer to Kit and whispered in his ear.

 

"Meet me in the bathroom in three minutes" I kissed him on the cheek and got up from my seat. I felt his eyes follow me as I headed to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

 

I felt my heart pound in my chest as I waited patiently for him. I can feel myself growing excited as I heard a small knock on the bathroom door. I unlocked it and the door opened slowly and Kit's face appeared in the door way. He let himself in and locked the door behind him. I didn't give him enough time to ask anything. I grabbed at his arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I just couldn't take it anymore. I never wanted to kiss someone or wanted to fuck someone so bad that it almost hurt to contain myself.

 

He pulled me in closer and grabbed at my hips and ass through my dress. I moaned deeply into his mouth as I put my hands through his long and dark hair. Some strands fell to his face as I gently bit his bottom lip. He groaned the moment I did this and started to lift up my black dress.

 

"Lift your leg up" he whispered in my ear. I placed my leg over the toilet seat and I watched as he went down pulled my panties to the side.

 

I felt his warm tongue lick and suck over my throbbing clit. A small moan escaped my lips as I looked down at him. I took off his glasses and placed them on the sink, he looked different as he was in between my legs probing his long tongue at my entrance. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and tried my hardest to not make much noise. He licked over my lips and started to pumped two fingers into my tight entrance. I held on to the sink and his hair as I came all over his ample lips and fingers. His moans vibrated as he lapped up all of my juices. He kissed my inner thigh and came back up to face me.

 

"You taste so good" he breathed over my lips. I looked down to find that he had his cock already in his hand and was stroking himself. I put him up against the bathroom wall and I went down on my knees. I replaced his hand with mine and I licked the tip of his cock. He sighed deeply and started to breath hard as I took him in my warm mouth.

 

I sucked him from the base of his cock and back to the tip. Each bobbing I tried to take him deeper, the deeper I went the more I gagged and slobbered over his stiff prick.

 

I played with myself as I worked his cock in my mouth. His intense stare and hard breathing turned me on. I spat on my hand and started to jerk his cock. I felt him brace himself and grabbed at my hair as I can feel his cock twitching in my hands.

 

"Please let me fuck you before I cum" he whispered deeply. I stood up from where I was and kissed and nibbled at his bottom lip. I jerked his cock faster with my wet hand and started to nibble at his warm and moist neck.

 

I turned myself around and lifted my dress higher and moved my panties further to the side. I guided his cock in my soaked entrance and started to slam myself up against his hard cock.

 

He grabbed at my hair and pulled my hair back so his lips can ghost over my ear.

 

"You like my hard cock inside you?" he grunted in my ear. His accent was thick and he sound so different than how the way he spoke to me earlier. I nodded my head yes and moved my hips faster over his cock. Without making much noise I came again over his cock and he wrapped his arms around me my waist. Kit quickly pulled out of me and he jerked himself behind me and came all over his hands and my bare ass cheek. His breathing pitched as he came and started to rub most of his cum on my ass. I looked down to find some of his cum on the floor as well. I slowly turned to face him and found his face flushed red with bliss.

 

I kissed his lips and laid my head under his neck.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself..." I started but he cut me off.

 

"It's fine, I figured I'd be modest and invite you to dinner but this works best" we both chucked. We cleaned and fixed ourselves up and one by one headed back to our seats with devilish grins on our faces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this new fan fic based off of this blog post that I found back in early August 2014 and it just recently popped up in my dashboard on Tumblr again. It's about this chick that met Kit on a plane (this was when the pilot of game of thrones started) and she really didn't seem to interested in him. So I decided to change the story up :)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it :)


End file.
